Kohana Aigasaki
"I know we can do it! " - Kohana to the Committee members about the Art Session Kohana Aigasaki (愛ヶ咲 小花 Aigasaki Kohana) is the main protagonist of the Maji Kyun! Renaissance 'series. She is a transfer student in the 2nd Year at Hoshinomori School Of Magical Arts who is also the vice chairwoman of the Committee at the festival. Appearance Kohana is a cute and pretty girl with mid-back length straight orange hair, that is decorated with yellow butterfly accessories where it is connected with a pair of turquoise strings on both sides and light olive green eyes. She wears a typical female uniform with a purple lapel, indicating that she's from the purple class. At summer, her blouse has shorter sleeves. During the dance party of the Summer Festival, she wore a simple dress with a white long-sleeved top, teal/turquoise skirt and a silver necklace. During the post-Summer Festival, she wore a white summer dress along with a wide-brimmed hat and her hair is tied in a braid that is loosely rested on her left shoulder. Her one-piece swimsuit had similar colors as her dress from the dance party. At the fireworks viewing, she tied her hair in a ponytail and wore a blue yukata with flower designs, along with a yellow obi. At the Halloween Party, she wore a witch costume. Personality Kohana is a very kind, bright and friendly girl who desires to be like Sakura Aigasaki (Kohana's mother), who specializes in making flower arrangements. She is also shown to be a hard worker, usually saying, "I know we can do it!". However, she does show signs of insecurity and hopelessness shown in the early episodes and on episode 12, when she falls into a mind-related comatose state and would not wake up. However, thanks to some encouragement from her friends, she realizes that no matter what she does, or where she is, she only needs to be her own person. She was often compared to her mother when it comes to being almost the same in personality. Relationships Teika Ichijoji Teika and Kohana are in the same class. At first, Teika considered Kohana as his rival upon learning that she was Sakura Aigasaki's daughter, since both their families had bad blood ever since. However, he didn't act too aggressive nor rude towards her. Their relationship started to change as they were both chosen as members of the executive committee leading the academy's Summer Festival, starting from when Teika challenged her to bring Aoi Suminomiya to the meeting, and he eventually showed up. He also talked to her after she failed to produce the Light of Arte during her demonstration but despite his harsh choice of words, Kohana eventually realized that he meant to encourage her. Since then, their families' rivalry was almost ignored.and also Teika has eventually has feelings because of the final episode and how they talk to each other. Slowly and carefully, Teika warmed up to Kohana. He was shown to like the light she produces, even to the point of saying that they're in different worlds. Despite that, he appreciated it when Kohana stated that she loved his singing. By then, Teika claims that Kohana saved him. Like the other boys in the executive committee, he showed being eager to play the character of "prince" in their play. Juri conducted an audition and Teika eventually came out as the winner. However, when Kohana was reduced to a comatose-like state, he was the only one to accept the possibility of her leaving, but he was also the one who reminded everyone not to give up, as that would have been what Kohana said if she were in their position. When he was alone with her, he claimed that since she saved him, it's now his turn to save her, even if it's at the cost of not seeing her again. He also calls her Kohana at this point. After she woke up, they seemed closer than before. The play was continued, but it was not seen whether Teika really kissed her during the act. Throughout the series, it was indirectly implied that Teika has romantic feelings for Kohana, although that is still in theory and has not yet been confirmed. At one episode, it was shown that Teika dance with Kohana Aoi Suminomiya Aoi was considered to be Kohana's first hurdle ever since being a member of the executive committee. Kohana doesn't see him at classes even though they were classmates. Aoi was first seen to be not so cooperative especially at something like committees and refused to attend the meetings. Kohana was challenged by Teika to bring Aoi to the meetings, and thus she began visiting him at the place where he tries to write the calligraphy he wants to write. Kohana began helping him and encouraging him by presenting a flower arrangement to him. Ever since then, Aoi considered Kohana a friend, and to the point of her being precious to him. When Kohana was in a comatose-like state, Aoi told her that he was used to being alone ever since Teika couldn't play with him anymore when they were children. However, he spoke of his appreciation to her presence and told her she is no longer alone. Like the rest of the males, he asked her to dance with him on the last dance at the Summer Festival's Dance Party, and also participated in the makeshift audition for the role of Prince in their play. Rui Anjou Rui was Kohana's senpai who first saw him with some girls as he demonstrated his dancing. She was also there when he and Kanato played basketball, as he claims his style to be "sexy basketball". When he finally agreed to join the committee, he sometimes caught Kohana practicing dancing on her own in preparation for the Dance Party and offered to teach her. On their final practice, he was the first one to ask her to be his partner for the last dance. He is always shown to flirt with Kohana and may have shown to even have romantic feelings towards her. When he was alone with Kohana while she was reduced to a deep sleep, he admitted that she is irreplaceable to him because she was the one who made him love dancing again. And, like the others, he wanted to play the Prince role on their play. Kanato Hibiki Kanato was Kohana's kouhai and he was the one who offered to help her finish the tasks from the opinion box. She saw him playing the cello when she first came to the academy and liked the thread-like sparkles he emitted. So when she learned that he was going to have a recital soon, she was worried that he might not get enough practice and might even be overworking himself because he was helping her finish the tasks, even though most were irrelevant. However, he claimed that he was having fun helping around. He was one of the people who voiced their denial towards Kohana leaving the academy. When she was trapped in a deep sleep, Kanato told her that it made her happy when she took care of him because he was used to being the one expected to take care of his siblings. Like the other boys, he volunteered to have the role of Prince in their play. Monet Tsukushi Kohana first noticed him when he was being flocked while he was painting outdoors, and by then known him as the Monochrome Prince. She talked to him once to invite him to join the committee meetings but he refused. However, when he visited to inform them about his transfer to England, he was forced to do the cover of the pamphlet. By then, their interactions increased until Monet learned that Kohana had his colored sketch of the flowers and kept them because she loved it. He eventually changed and started to paint with color and claimed he changed drastically because of her influence. He attended the committee's meetings along with his cousin, Rintarou. Monet was shown to be fond of Kohana, giving her the nickname "Hana-chan senpai" and he was also one of the people who questioned the principal asking Kohana to voluntarily drop out of the academy. He was distraught when Kohana was unconscious and not waking up. When he was alone with her, he claimed to do anything as long as he wakes up, even stating that he didn't mind eating carrots (the food he hates) for the rest of his life if that meant her waking up. He also said that she was the reason he was different from before and why he changed. He was confident enough to voice out that he will be the Prince in their play, only to be joined by the others. Rintarou Tatewaki Rintarou was one of the last people to join the committee along with Monet Tsukushi (Rintarou's cousin). While he did spend a month helping out, he requested to give him time to prepare for the Artista Exam. However, he failed and was given a chance to take the makeup exam. While he was preparing for that, Kohana took it upon herself to visit him and bring him food. He seemed to have appreciated the gesture and liked the fact that a kouhai of his was being so nice. She also encouraged him to his exams and, while he failed, she seemed to be a major reason why Rintarou realized what he really wanted as an Artista. Kohana was also the one to point out that there were sparkles on the sweets he made, and this made Rintarou try out confectionery baking instead of sculpture. By then, he didn't drop out of the academy and maintained his position in the committee. He was the second one to ask Kohana to dance with him on the last dance. When Kohana was unconscious, he admitted he was worried when he wanted to pursue sculpting and it wasn't going well. He also said that Kohana taught him when she smiled at him, that he wanted people to smile at his works. By this, he confessed that he loved her smile and he loved her, but immediately dismissed the thought and asks her to smile not for anyone but for herself. Trivia * The name '''Kohana '''means "small" (小) ('ko) and "flower, blossom" (花) (hana). ** This is a nickname that Rui Anjou calls Kohana as he calls her "My little flower". * Kohana's surname Aigasaki 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('ai) and "blossom" (咲) (saki). * Kohana's zodiac sign is Pisces. ** This zodiac sign means she is compassionate, artistic, intuitive, gentle, wise and musical that sums up her character trait pretty well. * Like Sakura Aigasaki (Kohana's mother), Kohana's specialty is flower arranging. Gallery Anime screenshots Navi-kohana.jpg Bd7d1556dc60041f457b922de59c884df749d939 00.jpg|Kohana's face up close Bild 2016 10 02 20 47 27 816.png|Kohana as a child Bild 2016 10 02 20 47 50 696.png Bild_2016_10_02_20_47_44_254.png|Kohana watching the fireworks es:Kohana Aigasaki fr:Kohana Aigasaki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students